1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a milk bottle for a baby, and in particular, to a milk bottle having an air vent path and thus convenient to use for a baby.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the teat of a milk bottle for a baby is made of a soft, harmless material and has a very small hole at its tip. Thus, a baby instinctively sucks milk or baby beverage from the teat. Even when the milk bottle is shaken or dropped hard, the milk should not spurt out from the hole of the teat. According to the strength of baby suck, an appropriate amount of the milk should flow. Thus, the teat should allow neither too a large amount of milk nor too a small mount of milk. It should adjust milk flow to suit a baby's suck. Appropriate milk flow is a primary consideration to the design of a baby milk bottle. In this regard, various apparatuses will be developed for a baby bottle for milk. The milk bottle must be designed to be completely leakproof at the base of the teat. To prevent milk leakage when mixing milk powder and water at a predetermined ratio and shaking them, a variety of devices have been proposed.
A conventional technological solution for a leakproof milk bottle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,919 entitled “Leakage Preventing Device for Milk Bottle or the Like”.
Although the leakproof milk bottle completely prevents milk leakage, technical solutions to the following considerations are yet to be presented. It should be made sure that a milk bottle is perfectly leakproof, uniformly mixes milk powder and water when shaken, and adjusts milk flow to baby suction. While babies have different strengths of suck, it is important to provide smooth milk flow to the babies according to their suction. The above milk bottle has the distinctive shortcoming that air bubbles are formed while mixing milk powder and water at an appropriate ratio. These air bubbles destroy nutrients. Accordingly, air bubbles must be suppressed during mixing milk powder and water. The milk bottle in the above patent offers the benefit of complete milk leakage prevention, but does not satisfy all technical needs to baby milk bottles.